


I will soak into you (Soaked without you noticing)

by JenosHoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Noren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, jsmr is back, nct - Freeform, renjun in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe
Summary: Renjun was dressed in a black trashed crop top with claw-like tears and a red skirt with fishnet tights under.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 56





	I will soak into you (Soaked without you noticing)

Jeno was cleaning up his desk as he just finished filming his first episode of JSMR season 2. Due to the pandemic, the company came up with a series in which NCT make videos from home, and Jeno decided to bring back his iconic ASMR videos,  
He was re-watching his video when some entered his room, mumbling a small hello, and already knowing who it was Jeno didn't look up from his camera.

"What are you doing?"

the mentioned person said, not liking the lack of attention from Jeno  
"I'm just going through my vid- Renjun the fuck!?"

Jeno was cut off by Renjun grabbing his camera and throwing it on the bed. It was now that Jeno took in Renjuns appearance, and to say that Jeno was shocked is an understatement.  
Renjun was dressed in a black trashed crop top with claw-like tears and a red skirt with fishnet tights under.  
And before he could talk about how hot the older boy looked, Renjun took a seat on his lap with his legs on the side of Jenos thighs, making his skirt ride up a little, leaving his milky thighs on full display.  
Jeno gulped as he looked back at Renjuns face, the boy's eyes dark and filled with desire. Renjun brought his lips onto Jenos, pulling him into a hungry kiss, with their teeth biting each other's lips, tongues interlocking harshly. Jeno sucked on Renjuns tongue making the boy moan into the kiss.  
Renjun rocked his hips against Jenos erection, making the latter break the kiss and moan as he leaned his head back.

Renjun put his palms onto Jenos chest as he felt Jeno put his hands on his hips trying to pull Renjun closer than he already is.  
Renjun breathed out soft moans and he felt himself getting closer to his climax. He felt Jenos hands travel under his shirt and to his sensitive nipples playing with them using his thumb, making him moan louder and grinded against Jenos clothed dick harder.

"I'm close"

he breathed out, and looked at Jeno who nodded at him. with that he started slamming his cock onto Jenos with each movement, making Jeno groan loudly at the feeling.  
A loud cry filled the room, along with a deep moan as both boys came together.  
Before anyone could speak, Jeno lifted Renjun slightly, and stripped his boxers along with his fishnets off, and settled Renjun back down before pulling his own shorts and garment off. He felt Renjun grab the hem of his shirt trying to strip the garment of the younger.

"Want to see me shirtless that bad huh?"

Jeno smirked watching as red crept up Renjuns cheeks and ears, but nonetheless, stripped his shirt off.  
Renjun brought his hand onto Jenos pre-cum leaking length, shafting with his palm, trying to lubricate Jenos dick with the cum.  
His free hand was on Jenos chest and he felt the boy shiver at his slow hand movements. His lips formed into a smirk as he attacked Jenos lips with his own, the younger melting into the kiss, with soft moans as Renjun moved his hand up and down his member, in a dramatic slow place.

He suddenly let go of Jenos cock, and broke the kiss apart making Jeno whine, and aligned himself on top of his dick.  
He slowly adjusted himself as Jenos's length went deeper into him, and he let out loud moans with each second, once Jene was completely inside he bought his forehead right onto Jenos, breathing heavily at the overwhelming pain of the surrounded abdomen. Jeno brought his hands up to Renjuns shirt, peeling it off the boy, and fixed his lips onto his neck, leaving butterfly kisses to distract him from the pain.  
A few seconds later. Renjun started moving his hips slowly, trying to adjust Jenos's size completely, before bouncing a bit faster.

Euphoric, that's the only way Renjun could describe how he felt, he cried loud moans as he felt Jenos dick hit his prostrate, he leaned his head back, with his eyes closed and his hands in Jenos hair. He only felt the pleasure grow, when Jeno swirled his tongue around his nipple, sucking and biting it, while the his right hand started rubbing Renjuns dick.  
He found himself bouncing harder, trying to match the inhuman pace of Jeno's hand on his length.

Jeno bought both of his hands on Renjuns hips, as the boy pressed his forehead against Jenos. He tightened his fingers on Renjuns hips, slamming the boy down onto his dick with every bounce.   
The sight of Renjun, with hickeys trailing from his jaw to his chest, his hair pointing in every direction, while his lips were slight purple. His skirt riding up with every thrust, with sweat dripping down his forehead. And the moans he released, only drove Jeno crazier.  
He swiftly picked Renjun up with one hand, and threw everything off his desk with his other, and placed Renjun on top, who leaned back on to the desk as Jeno pounded into him

"Jeno-fuck- harder"

he groaned out, making Jeno curse at the boy's breathy voice, he found Renjuns eyes, which looked at him with haze, but slowly closed as Jeno thrusts into him harder

"I'm gonna cum"

He could barely even hear Renjun over the sound of skin slapping against each other.  
a few more thrusts later, He released into Renjun and watched as cum dripped down his thighs.  
Both were breathing heavily, Jeno moved his hips a few more times, riding both their highs, before pulling out.  
He smiled as Renjun whimpered at the sudden loss.

He quickly went to the washroom, grabbing towels and a pair of clothes for the 2.  
Cleaning the cum off of Renjun, he tossed his skirt, and dressed the boy in an oversized sweater and boxers, before adorning a new set of shorts (and boxers) and a shirt.

He picked Renjun up, and brought him onto the bed, laying him down, and getting under the duvets next to him. He felt Renjun wrapped his legs around Jeno and softly placed his lips on his.  
He felt Jeno smile into the kiss, before breaking it.   
"I swear to god if someone asks me why I didn't attend practice tomorrow I'm blaming you"

Renjun muttered as he pouted staring into Jenos eyes. The latter looking at him in disbelief

"You're the one who dressed up like that and started grinding against me!"

Jeno said pouting as well, he was taken aback when Rejun broke into a fit of giggles and pecked his lips  
"Yeah, yeah you big baby"

He said snuggling into Jenos embrace making Jeno scoff, but either way, he smiled when he heard soft snores coming from Renjun.

"Look who's the baby now"  
he mumbled only for him to hear, before pulling the boy closer and kissing his hair, drifting to dreamland too.

11:00pm 2/2/2021


End file.
